Fastening devices, such as screws, nuts and bolts are items well known to the mechanic as well as the layman. There is hardly a household that does not have a screwdriver, pliers or a wrench for tightening or removing screws, nuts and bolts. Mechanics have an array of tools for inserting, fastening or removing fastening devices of various descriptions. There are fastening devices with a variety of heads requiring special tools for seating and removal, for example, Allen head and Phillips head screwdrivers; and, open-end and socket wrenches in a variety of sizes and shapes.
Major users of screws and bolts are vehicle manufacturers and appliance manufacturers. Machinery has developed to the extent that a great deal of sophistication is required to properly service a specific machine. Manufacturers' warranties often require that a qualified and authorized mechanic repair defective machinery, rather than an untrained lay-person. The reason for this is obvious. The lay-person trying to repair a machine or appliance may cause major damage in an attempted repair. Further, warranties often specify that only a qualified mechanic can service the appliance and a layman's attempt voids the warranty.
Another area in which tamper-proof or tamper-evident fasteners are a must, is in automobile pollution control systems. Automobiles are manufactured with set specifications for the pollution control system; including the carburetor. A layman is not allowed to change these set specifications. In many instances such a change is prohibited by law, as well as, the manufacturer's warranty.
The herein described invention besides having applicability in the area of automobile machinery and appliances; also has applicability to public telephones, vending machines, parking meters and secured storage systems. In these applications it is desired to prevent tampering with the device and to be able to detect, tampering once it has occurred.
The present invention addresses the problem of the tampered with bolt.